


With The Storm

by Hipsterpotomu5



Series: New Blood [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, matt mercer and ashley johnson can rip this from my cold lifeless fingers, mostly yasha centric, my headcanon for how yasha comes and goes, then theres some from Beau's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterpotomu5/pseuds/Hipsterpotomu5
Summary: She comes like a goddess, powerful and dangerous and awe-inspiring. She comes with the storm.





	With The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> oh man hey all. this kinda style just happened, im not really sure where it came from, but it seemed pretty neat so yea. here it is. hope you enjoy, and be sure to let me know what you think!

She goes with the storm.

Yasha has important business to attend to before she goes to Zadash. The storm comes fast and unseen. She knows it is time to go. The rain starts slowly. Just a drip from the ceiling, imitating a leak from above. Yasha knows, though, as she lays on the bed. Drops fall quicker, until the rain is coming in sheets. A perfect little storm in her tavern room. She stands, taking a deep breath as the cold rain washes over her. A rumbling grows, distant at first and then suddenly very close. Thunder claps, harsh and right in her ear. She had jumped in fright the first time. She does not jump anymore. The lightning bolt encompasses her body, electric shock taking over, and in the blink of an eye, she is gone, taking the storm with her. She leaves only a drenched room and a burn mark on the floor for the tavern keeper to find.

~~~

She comes with the storm.

Yasha knows they’d be in Zadash, eventually. So when the rain blows through the Marrow Valley, lightning strikes, one single bolt during the whole storm. She emerges from the forest outside the city, and finds her way to the cheapest inn. The next day, she finds herself in a bathhouse, and the group finds her. A happy coincidence, since she had no real desire to track them down. She smiles as they greet her, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She feels the next storm already brewing.

~~~

She goes with the storm.

Yasha sits in Beau’s room as the storm rolls in. The Storm Lord calls, but she wasn’t quite ready to go, not yet. She peers out the window, watching little raindrops collect against the glass. She hears shuffling behind her. Beau and Jester are both awake. The rain was growing impatient. It would come for her if she delayed too long. They both startle when they see her. Both Beau and Jester make small talk, and the tiefling settles next to her, showing doodles of their adventures in the sewers. She smiles, just a ghost across her lips. She is not ready to go. Jester asks to draw her. There isn’t time for that, though. Lightning strikes outside the window. She looks back at Jester, gives a real smile this time.  _ Let her finish, _ she thinks to her god.  _ I’ll be there as soon as she sleeps. _ She waits a few moments, wondering if the lightning would crash through the window to take her, but it does not come. Eventually, she hears Jester crawl back into bed, and before long she is snoring softly. Yasha pushes to her feet, makes her way out of the room as quietly as possible. She takes two steps out of the tavern before the thunder roars and the electricity flows through her. 

~~~

She goes with the storm. 

Yasha knows they are in danger. She is far away, too far, but he could solve that problem. “I’ll owe you,” she says, and there’s thunder in the distance, muffled. It sounds like laughter. 

“You already do,” he said, his voice echoing in her head. A raindrop hits her shoulder, then another, and then the rain comes in full force. Thunder claps as lightning strikes, and she is gone.

~~~ 

She comes like a goddess, powerful and dangerous and awe-inspiring. She comes with the storm.

The skeletal archers fire, all four in unison. Beau catches the first one. Three others bury themselves in her chest, her shoulder, her leg. She stumbles back, falls to a knee as blood leaks from her wounds. The necromancer laughs at her.

She sees his hands move, sees the arcane energy at his fingers. Jester is dealing with Fjord, who’s still unconscious. Everyone else is too far away. A drop of water hits her shoulder. Another falls in front of her. In a second, it progresses from a few drops to pouring rain. A storm has formed inside the cathedral. Beau wonders if this is the necromancer’s doing, but she looks up and sees that he’s hesitated. He shakes it off quickly, the magic growing in his hand. He aims at Beau. She closes her eyes. The rain falls hard and cold over her. 

There is a roar of thunder, centered in the room. Beau’s eyes shoot open from the sound and she falls back, barely seeing the lightning bolt that crashed down on one of the skeletons. The lightning pulls back into the ceiling, and the skeletal archer is gone, a pile of dust at the feet of Yasha. She looks beautiful. she looks terrifying. She just arrived in the cathedral in a lightning strike, and Beau isn’t quite sure what to think. 

The aasimar yells with the fury of thunder as she brings her greatsword into the skeletons. The remaining three fall, broken and unanimated. The necromancer isn’t looking at Beau, no longer preparing for a spell to finish her. He’s staring at Yasha, wide-eyed. It is a mistake.

Fjord is up again. He lets loose an eldritch blast that strikes the necromancer in the side. With the skeletons dead, everyone focuses on the necromancer. He doesn’t go down easily, and when he finally does, none of the group are left untouched. But they survived. 

They all turn to Yasha. Yasha, who appeared after a lightning bolt stuck, during a storm that appeared out of nowhere, indoors. Yasha’s eyes are closed, and she is breathing deeply, seeming to be in a trance. Beau looks to Mollymauk. He doesn’t seem too surprised. He’s probably seen this before. 

A small smile spreads across Yasha’s face, and she opens her eyes. The rain finally stops, abruptly. She scans over the group, her eyes locking on Beau. The arrows still protrude from her chest. Jester also notices, and gasps.

“Beau!” she says, rushing to the monk’s side. “You should have told me!” The tiefling removes the arrows, as gently as possible. It still hurts like hell. She casts a healing spell and the pain dulls. The open holes close with raw, pink skin. Beau still feels it. At some point, Yasha sat down next to her. Jester looks to her, to the burn that stretches across her shoulder, and begins another healing spell. Yasha waves her off, that white healing light dancing across her fingertips. She reaches to touch her shoulder. 

Beau grimaces as the adrenaline of battle continues to wear off, as the pain grows steadily. Yasha notices, reaches out and touches Beau on the wound in her shoulder. This magic feels different than Jester’s. It flows through her and body quickly and leaves almost as soon as it arrives. A second passes, and the pain fades. The barbarian smiles as Beau, and she feels honored. It is no ghost of a smile that usually graces Yasha’s face. It is true and full, an honest smile that Beau has never seen before. Jester prepares another spell to heal Yasha’s burn.

They all sit around for a few moments, gathering themselves. No one has spoken save for Jester. Beau is getting restless, so she stands. The others notice and pick themselves up. They remain in silence while exiting the cathedral. Crossing the threshold, there is a change. Fresh air brings back chatter. They pester Yasha about her arrival. She gives short answers. “It’s my god.” “He allows it.” “It doesn’t hurt.” Beau stays silent, walking close to Yasha the whole way back to the tavern. 

Yasha sits in Beau and Jester’s room that night as a storm rolls in. Beau tries to fall asleep, but she cannot. She knows what the storm means, now. 

She falls asleep, eventually.

~~~

She goes with the storm.

Beau wakes up. Jester snores gently across the room. Yasha is not sitting where she was last night. Beau takes a deep breath, tries to go about her morning as usual. It sucks. 

The storm still rages, and Beau thinks perhaps it’s the universe’s way of taunting her. Or perhaps it is the Storm Lord himself, telling her ‘Yasha is mine. I will always take her away.’ 

The group sets out for the day. Beau sits in their cart, next to Mollymauk. He looks dejected, as well. He can’t play with his cards when it’s raining. 

“I hate the rain,” Beau says, partially to Molly and partially to no one in particular. The others are spread out, and with the heavy rain, too far to hear her.

“I do too,” Molly says, so quiet that she barely hears it. So quiet she knows he isn’t talking about his inability to fidget with his cards. He turns to her, and there’s that snide grin of his. “Don’t worry, though,” he says, and he has his usual condescending, patronizing tone. “It’ll rain again soon.” 

Beau takes a moment to consider that. “Yea?” she asks, softly so as to not reveal her eagerness, her fear, for the answer. 

He nods, the snark gone from his face. “I’m sure.”

Beau nods, and looks towards the sky. When this rain stops, she’ll wait for the next rain to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading everyone! like i said the whole present tense kinda choppy sentence structure just happened, and i liked it. hope you found it interesting! let me know what you thought!!


End file.
